Driving conditions change very quickly. The path of a rain storm, fog, or other weather conditions moves across different roadways in a geographic area in different ways and in different coverage areas. These weather conditions can be hazardous to drivers. The weather conditions may be detected by sensors at some vehicles. Warnings may be provided to other vehicles. When warnings can be delivered to drivers, the drivers can prepare for the upcoming conditions. Drivers may choose to slow down, change lanes, exit the road, or stop on the shoulder. Safety is improved, and accidents are avoided.
Warnings are delivered to drivers via connected navigation systems and can be displayed on the head unit screen, cluster screen or a heads-up display. The affected region for the warnings may also be rendered at the vehicle navigation system. However, with limited computing resources, the navigation system can be improved with more efficient rendering of the affected region.